


Eclipse

by Zyxia_Yrah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Personification, eclipse - Freeform, myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxia_Yrah/pseuds/Zyxia_Yrah
Summary: Do you want to know why an eclipse happen?





	Eclipse

Do you know how an eclipse happens?

They say it’s when the earth, moon, and sun align and the moon hides the sun from the earth’s perspective. It happens once in a while, and it always leaves people in awe.

Now, do you know the story of why eclipse happens? Why the three celestial bodies align, creating a phenomenon that’s so fascinating? Why the moon comes in between earth and sun? Let me tell you the story then.

Since the start of time, when God created the universe, the galaxies, the stars, the planets, the moons, the skies, and life. While the stars do provide light, it’s too far away from our galaxy to be able to light up our world and provide enough brightness.

So here comes the sun.

Placed right in the middle of nine planets; said planets rotate around this sun. Sun provides enough heat and light to these nine planets. Sun does not only give light to the planets, but also to the moon. The sun shines endlessly and selflessly; it shines brightly and warmly, just to give what he can give.

But then the sun shines too much, _a little too much_ , that he burns himself inside. He gives too much brightness, provides too much light to the earth, then he forgets to give himself some too. He warms earth a little bit too much that he is left with no warmth for himself. He cheers up the earth, giving earth her life. He gives her trees, her animals, her humans and anything she has the strength to be able to breathe every morning. He gives the moon the light to be able to shine the night sky. He gives the other eight planets the heat they needed. He gives too much of his everything, that he himself is left with nothing.

When the sun shines too brightly, to the point that he foolishly hurts himself, the moon comes to the sun. She stretches her love across the great distance, reaching out to the sun, no matter how far apart they are. She wraps him with her cold yet soothing embrace, to be able to stop him from giving more of himself. She protects him from his own self. She gives him a little of her coldness, to balance out with his hotness, to stop him from burning himself. She lets him _rest_.

_You’ll be okay_ , moon hums to the sun, _it’s okay not to give them all. Leave sone for yourself, so you won’t burn out_.

She stays with him for a little while, tells him words of comfort. She whispers, _Remember me on your happy moments, remember me on your sad memories. Remember me on your yesterday, on your today and on your tomorrow. Holler when you feel like burning out from giving everyone your everything and receiving nothing. I’ll be there for you when you feel like giving up. I will come in a heartbeat. For now, I bid you goodbye - no, ‘til next time, my love_. before departing with him with a last kiss.

When the moon leaves, the sun is ready to give his light to the entire universe again.

So what really happens on an eclipse?

Well, I tell you, it happens when the sun needs love, and the moon is more than willing to give it to him.


End file.
